The Nightmare Before Christmas
by Suna-chan
Summary: The explaination as to why Serenity's eyes are so bad, and how Joey came into this world. It's twisted, but funny. Blame it on the tape!


Suna: Okay... finally typing this thing up… This is my Christmas/Holiday present to you all… So, without further hesitation *bows* Please enjoy…

---

The Nightmare Before Christmas 

****

**By Suna-chan**

****

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it… Damn.

---

Little Joey and Serenity Wheeler (A/N: Okay… I really don't want to use the English names… but I don't know Serenity's for sure. I know it starts with an 'I', and that's about it… and there's a 'z', too… *shrug*… or I'm thinking of Isis) were excited about Christmas, and with being 5 and 3, it was a big deal. (A/N: I also don't know how far apart in age they are, but hey, my fic… so I'm guessing.)

They were driving their parents insane with them hyper and running around the house, giggling, so, their mom and dad sent them to play downstairs. Little did they know, it was the biggest mistake of their parental lives…

"Joey! Look at this!" a young Serenity cried happily, unearthing a box from a pile of assorted items. "There's words on it! What do they say?"

Joey, being able to read a few choice words, read what he could. "I think it says… 'Joey and Serenity can see…'"

"Yay!" the younger sibling cheered, "Maybe it's presents for us!"

"Maybe you're right! Let's open it and see!"

The blond boy opened the small shoebox, to find a videotape labeled "Christmas". "Aww... it's a tape. Oh well... let's play it." He walked over to the downstairs T.V. and popped it in. They sat down in silence to watch.

A woman was sitting in a room recognized by the two as their living room, where Christmas decorations littered everywhere and a fire was going in the background. She was sitting in a comfy chair, with a book, smiling at the camera.

"Look Joey! It's mommy!"

The woman opened the book, and began to read. "T'was the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring. Not even a mouse." She turned the page. "The stockings were hung by the chimney with care in hope that Saint Nicholas soon would be there-"

"Ho ho ho!"

"Santa!" Both of the young ones cried happily as a man dressed in a red coat and white beard entered the scene, his black boots making soft _thump_s as he took a step.

"Why Santa!" The woman said happily. "What brings you here?" She closed the book and set it in on the floor next to the chair.

"I'm here on special business. You've been a naughty, naughty girl, and I'm giving you what you deserve."

The woman gasped. "I've been naughty, you say? Well, what you could possibly…?"

"Ho ho ho…" the man started taking off his jacket.

"Oh… I see." The woman said, grinning.

Little Joey and Serenity's eyes were the sizes of dinner plates. Serenity looked at her brother. "Joey… Why is Santa on mommy…? What are they doing?"

Joey just looked at the screen… "I- I dunno…"

They watched, mouths open and eyes wide as "Ho ho ho!" and "Oh Santa!" were coming from the people on T.V., and in the midst of it all, Serenity began covering her eyes, claiming that they burned.

2 Hours Later… 

They both sat there, in shock, watching the T.V., where the woman was holding up a small plastic stick, inspecting it closely. The date at the bottom was two weeks after Christmas. "Well… I'm pregnant." She told whoever was holding the camera. "I hope it's a boy… I really like the name Joseph…" Then it cut off.

Both of them didn't move, and the door upstairs opened. The woman from the video walked in the room. "What're you two doing?"

They looked at her, and screamed.

---

Okay… the story behind this ficcy. I was at my best friend's house, and we just got done watching "The Nightmare Before Christmas" and this popped into my head. I ran it past her, and she told me I had to post it. That was in August. And now, it's up. So, I hope you guys enjoy my twisted sense of humor. This is also my theory as to why Serenity's eyes are so bad.

Oh, and if you're wondering… the box said, "Joey and Serenity definitely can't see". I don't know about you, but I had a problem with telling the difference between can and can't and do and don't and all that when learning to read… so yeah… and the definitely is too big for him to read. So that's why they got it mixed up. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and have a happy New Year!


End file.
